


Wish Come True

by Duchesse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, MC - Freeform, Main character - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, extreme fluff, gender-neutral, i won't pay your dental bills tho', post saeran route, reader - Freeform, this fluff is tooth decay level, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: He had seen the wishing fountain a couple times since adjusting to his new lifestyle, always left with the itch to look more into it. And yet, with you there beside him, there was nothing for him to wish for.[Saeran Choi | Reader].





	Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> POST SAERAN ROUTE. IF YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!

The morning air was inviting and crisp, just a tad too cold to wander about without a jacket or brushing arms with someone. Saeran couldn’t say that he was bothered by it though, especially not while you walked in stride with him, fingers tightly wound and arms swinging in unison. The warmth of your skin against his felt the same as the caress of the sun rising higher in the sky.

You weren’t completely awake yet, face weighed by your grogginess while you absently sipped at your drink, more or less allowing Saeran to guide you around. For the first few months of your new lives together, his sleeping pattern had fluctuated wildly between being awake entirely too early, or not sleeping until early afternoon. 

Regrettably, he ended up being more of a morning person once he adjusted.

He could only offer you a taut, sympathetic smile as you noisily slurped your hot drink, eyes narrowed and bitterness rooted deep in your heart. It was amazing to him that you were willing to get up at all for a morning stroll, just for him.

The world was so much bigger outside of Magenta; seemingly endless and exciting and scary all at once. There was a time where he was too afraid to leave without you in tow, encouraging him from the sidelines to be bold, to find that strength in himself to do more.

This life was a decadent, forbidden fruit. Once he had a taste, his hunger was insatiable and each time he went back for more, it only roused a greater desire. Just when he had thought he had seen enough, something prickled in the back of his head; an uneasiness he couldn’t describe, an itch he couldn’t scratch.

“Sorry for bringing you out with me again. I know you probably would have preferred to sleep in a little longer. But, I’m glad you came with me.” He said this earnestly, squeezing your hand tighter while you both walked. “I think… I look forward to this the most now.”

By that point, you were a little less murderous and a little more aware you were actually walking around in public. Your eyes traced everything around you, noticing the park was awfully tranquil without the hubbub of hoards of people.

“You look forward to holding my hand in the mornings? You really need some bigger goals in life, Saeran,” you chortled, taking another swig from your drink. “It’s not so bad, though. There’s no one here right now.”

Saeran nodded sagely at your observation, his gait a little harder for you to keep up with as he pulled you along–almost urgently. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do, but it’s always too busy to do it. And… I don’t really care for groups of people.”

“Wow! Another thing in common! We should date.”

That remark stirred a snort of laughter from him, your sheepish smile coaxed one of his own when he looked back at you. He wished he could preserve your happiness like this forever. And yet, realistically, he knew that was impossible–life was not always kind and accommodating, and there were days when grief and anger were more potent than a year’s worth of happiness.

Saeran wanted to learn to accept the good and the bad; the beauty and the tragedy of living. Before, he had only seen life funneled through a narrow lens, and now he saw things more as a kaleidoscope. He could see the ever alternating shapes and sizes, how the people around him now enriched his life, offering him a vibrancy he had never experienced.

He owed it all to you.

A hum of recognition rumbled in your throat as you both approached a rather large fountain carved from dark marble. It towered above you both with several domed tiers cascading with water, widening until the final tier nearly touched the rippling surface of the pool below. It wasn’t an architectural masterpiece by any means, but for what it was, it was strangely mesmerizing. 

Even with the few people gathering round it as you and he were now, the fountain left him overflowing with such a feeling of peace that he thought he could stand there forever with you. 

“So, I did some research on this fountain. I guess it’s really popular for tourists and locals alike. People from all over Korea come here to make wishes.” Saeran explained, moving aside his coat to fish through his pockets for a couple of tokens. “There’s currency from a lot of countries in it, but they say you get best results if you throw certain tokens in it. Apparently.”

You strangled a scoff of doubt. “Kinda sounds like a gimmick, honestly.”

“You think so, too?” he laughed quietly, reeling out a pair of gold tokens and rolling them into his palm. “I don’t think I believe in wishes, or things like this, but I think I can understand why people want to.”

“I don’t really think it’s so much that people believe in it, Saeran,” you replied, wiggling your fingers against his to keep them from numbing. “I think it’s more just the meaning behind it, you know? The idea of being here with someone important.”

Saeran held one of the token’s out for you, fixing you with that piercing gaze of his. Even after you had taken the coin, you couldn’t will yourself to look away. His eyes glimmered with such warmth and fondness for you that it felt surreal to have such a wholesome love from someone.

Truly, standing there with him still felt like a dream.

“Go ahead and wish for something and toss your token in.” He managed to stare ahead into the pool, taking in the gentle sway of the water as the water trickled down from the tiers. The coin made a quiet sound as he closed his eyes and flicked it into the water with his thumb. Yours came seconds later, fingertips smoothing across his as reassuring yourself of something.

“We should go before it gets too crowded here,” you suggested, turning to take the lead for the first time that morning and guide him through the growing throngs of people suddenly keen on Saeran’s head of bleached hair. “Don’t worry. We’ll just cut around the trails, only going to be joggers right now.”

The inquisitive stares and clusters of people were the last things he was concerned about right now. “What did you wish for?”

“Mmm, can’t tell you. That’s not how wishes work,” you shrugged off the way he deflated in disappointment, but couldn’t help but follow up with, “What did you wish for, Saeran? More ice-cream dates? More dinner dates?”

“Nothing.”

You peered across your shoulder, eyeing him carefully. “ _Nothing_? How do you wish for nothing?”

In that moment, you didn’t think you had ever seen such an angelic being. His smile and eyes radiated the happiness that he felt; it was an all-encompassing warmth and sweetness that made your face and neck blossom with heat of being the recipient of it. You allowed him to ease you into a stop and unwind your fingers, instead coming to thread them into your hair whilst his thumbs stroked the sides of your face.

“There’s no wish that I could make that would mean more to me than you, and having these moments with you. For me, you’re a wish come true.”

_‘Oh, **geez** …’_

You weren’t sure how to respond to something like that. Perhaps Saeran knew that he had rendered you speechless as his smile seemed to crawl wider before luring you in for a kiss.


End file.
